Otohime Watatsumi
Otohime Watatsumi is a travelling shinobi who once lived in a very small village. She had a peaceful life there until one day when she was only six years old. On that day a group of Missing-nin slaughtered nearly the entire village and kidnapped her along with the other child and then used her as a lab rat. After years of being forced to kill, endure torture, and endure experiments they forcefully sealed a tailed beast into Otohime, a tailed beast which they created from their research. This tailed beast has the appearance of a mighty water dragon and its name is: Mizuchi. Appearance Otohime is a person who looks to be around 17 years old. She has long blood red hair with light red eyes to match her hair. While her father had a very athletic build, Otohime has a rather small stature that does well to hide her immense physical prowess. This seems to suggest that Otohime has inherited more of her mother's physical traits rather than her father's. This means that like her mother, Otohime's skin is just on the verge of becoming slightly tanned. These physical traits Otohime has would have tricked most people into thinking that she is an ordinary seventeen year old human if it wasn't for her slightly annoyed expression that seemed to hide great sorrow and regret behind it. This expression has become one of her most known traits because it mirrors her easy to anger attitude almost perfectly. However, this isn't to say she always has this expression, if someone knows Otohime well enough they may be able to get her in a good enough mood to get rid of that annoyed expression or if they're lucky they may be able to get her to smile. Otohime's normal attire hasn't changed a lot since she escaped from captivity as she has found it ease to fight in as a martial artist. This choice noticed the most by how she wears a black ankle compression sleeve for footwear instead of shoes. Matching the ankle compression sleeve, she also wears fingerless black gloves that's sole purpose seems to be to side the seal on the back of her left hand. The rest of her attire consists simply of a form fitting and sleeveless tunic that has a light purple color. The tunic she wears looks more roman-like than medieval-like. Finally, she has a shuriken holster that is strapped to her right thigh. During the few times when she is relaxing and not working she usually has on civilian attire so that she can blend in. Her casual attire consists of: a white shirt underneath a tan colored hooded sweater that reaches down a foot pass her waist, bandages that cover both her arms except for her fingers, bandages that cover her feet and ankles, and slightly form fitting short pants that reach down to her knees. Personality Throughout her life, Otohime's personality has changed over and over again as a result of the many things she has been through. When she was a child, she was described as a very extroverted, exuberant, and short-tempered girl who had no trouble with telling people exactly what she thought. Her personality changed during her time as a test subject. The many people she was forced to kill and the tortuous acts she had to endure made her into a very cold-hearted person who had no remorse for killing. The only time she showed emotion and kindness was when she was with her only friend at the time: Hoori. After Hoori's death and when she escaped her personality changed again. This time she was very cautious and she was still quite cold-hearted, willing to kill anyone she viewed as a threat, regardless of how young or weak they are. The only person she trusted and showed any emotion to was Mizuchi. This changed as months passed, turning her into a very introverted, helpless, scared, and frightened girl. This new personality caused her to always turn to Mizuchi for comfort. Finally, when she was fourteen years old she began to gain her current personality traits, turning her into a more mature version of her child self. Just like when she was a child, Otohime is easily angered. Her temper is so short that she is famous for being easily upset or angered while at the same time having a hatred for murder because of her gruesome past. While there are many things that can anger her, the cause of most of her outbursts of anger comes from when people ignore common sense. When she is angered, Otohime will throwing anything within arms reach at the person who angered her. Everyone usually overlooks her short-temper because of her very extroverted and kind persona. Her kindness isn't limited to only people she knows as she is shown to be kind to complete strangers and even old enemies. Her extroverted and kind persona alongside her numerous other personality traits make her a very charismatic individual when she is not angry. Another trait that reveals itself when she is not angry is how she can be quite sarcastic. Those who know her, know that this is just one side of Otohime. This other side of her surfaces when she is working or times when she needs to be serious. Unlike the other side of Otohime, this side will fully show just how incredible her mental prowess is. Among other things, this makes people interpret her as a very insightful, thoughtful, and a strong individual who won't let her emotions cloud her judgment. Background Otohime was born in a small village and into a small family with no siblings. As Otohime grew older kids began to tease her because of her very short temper and blood red hair and crimson eyes. Some kids would even bully her by throwing stuff at her or calling her a demon. Otohime tried to ignore the kids, but eventually her temper would get the best of her then she would lash out. She was usually outnumbered, causing her to always get beaten up. One day when she was six years old a boy who was not only shunned by the entire village stood up for her. This was not an ordinary boy however, his name was Hoori and he was the only Child of Chakra in the entire village. While he was much smaller than Otohime and the other kids he was also a lot stronger than them as well. It came as no surprise to Otohime when the kids retreated.After that day, Otohime and Hoori became close friends who, did almost everything together. Things were finally beginning to take turn for the better when the village was attacked by a group of Missing-Nin three years later. In the midst of the assault, Otohime watched in terror as her parents were killed in front of her. Still in shock Otohime didn't struggle at all as her parents killer kidnapped her and brought her to their base. The moment she got their she was given a kunai and thrown into a room with two others children who, were from her village. Unlike Otohime, they didn't have a kunai and Otohime always remembered that they didn't hail from a Clan that has a Kekkei Genkai. This observation lead her to believe that this group's goal wasn't just to kill, but to build an army of Kekkei Genkai-possessing shinobi. Naturally this conclusion was based on the assumption that this was not by accident. Though she became confident in her conclusion when she heard the voice of a child in the room next to her saying, "I won't kill you." She recognized that as one of the kids who used to bully her and just like her, he possessed a Kekkei Genkai. Otohime naturally decided not to kill them and her captures responded by not letting her out. Two days passed and Otohime was still in the room. She had not had anything to eat or drink during those two days and she knew that a third day without water would kill her. As morning turned into afternoon and afternoon into evening Otohime's fear of death caused her survival instincts to kick in. Otohime stood up and approached the two kids and as she did so the two kids stood up and walked towards her in a single file line. The child closest to her didn't stop walking until he ran right into the kunai. Whether the kid did it out of thirst or the fact that he couldn't handle the stress of knowing that death is inevitable, Otohime would never know. As the first child's body fell to the floor the second child did the same thing, causing a large pool of blood to cover the floor around Otohime. Feeling helpless once again, Otohime collapsed and began to cry. She cried more than she ever had and possibly ever will. After a few minutes, her captures entered the room and took her to another room that looked a lot like a jail cell. The room was very dark and it took her awhile for her eyes to adjust. When they did adjust she could see the outline of a boy and to her relieve relief not just any boy, but Hoori. The years after were plagued with mental and physical pain. Day after day Otohime had to suffer through mental and physical torture and also painful experiments. These experiments were targeted at her Ocean Release, trying to improve it and trying to replicate it. She was taken to the same room for every experiment and after awhile she could sense a large amount of chakra on the other side of the wall, a chakra signature that reminded her of water. During these painful years, Hoori became the only beacon of light she had in her dark world. He comforted her, stood up for her, and taught her how to fight so that she may one day escape. Two years later, Otohime finally learned what was behind that wall when she overheard a conversation. She learned that the chakra belonged to a tailed beast that was in the midst of being created. She also learned that its future host would be non other than her because of how she is a part of the Watatsumi Clan, which is a clan renowned for their closeness towards water. When she told Hoori he wasn't surprised at all and for the first time Otohime noticed how weak Hoori was almost as if he was being drained of his chakra. This chakra of his had a lot of similarities to a tailed beast's chakra and she realized for the first time that if one wanted to create an artificial tailed beast a Child of Chakra would be very useful. Two more years passed before the tailed beast was fully created. Soon after its creation a group of shinobi sealed it into Otohime's body. They told her that it was sleeping and it just needs to feel a powerful emotion from its host. They warned her that if she was unable to awaken the tailed beast by herself they would force her to. One week passed and he tailed beast was still asleep. Just like the Missing-Nin warned, they forced Otohime to experience a powerful emotion. They did this by killing Hoori in front of her. Otohime's angered caused her to enter her partial transformation immediately before going on a rampage. Even in this form, the tailed beast proved to powerful for the shinobi, causing everyone to be killed by Otohime's rather. Missing-Nin and children alike. Throughout this rampage Otohime could hear a soothing voice in her head that tried to calm her down and comfort her. She eventually did calm down and return to her normal form, but by then everyone was dead. Bodies litter the ground and blood seemed to be ever. Depressed and mentally broken, Otohime walked away from the base with an emotionless look in her eyes. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ocean Release Jinchūriki Transformations/Powers The seal that seals Mizuchi inside Otohime is a custom made seal called "Ryūjin's Cage." This seal can be seen on the back of her left hand whenever the bandages are not covering it. The seal isn't that strong, but just strong enough to be effective. The reason for its lack of strength comes from how unusual Mizuchi is. The shinobi who created her realized that the easier it is for the jinchūriki and Tailed Beast to get along, the stronger they would become. As such, Mizuchi and Otohime have been on good terms since day one. This friendship of theirs gives Otohime great control over Mizuchi's tailed beast chakra, allowing her to enter her various jinchūriki forms with reality ease. To enter her initial transformation, Otohime simply needs to tap into Mizuchi's chakra. Immediately after doing so, Otohime will be cloaked in an aura of bright blue water-like chakra. Like most initial transformations, the chakra surrounding Otohime effects her on both a physical level and in terms of chakra. On a physical level, her strength, speed, and healing ability increase greatly. This allows her to effortlessly punch defensive techniques such as Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and move quickly enough to make it very difficult for most dojutsus to track her movements. On a chakra level, the aura greatly increases Otohime's reserves, power of her chakra, and skill with manipulating chakra. This allows her to perform a wide variety of feats ranging from releasing large waves of chakra with a single roar or shape her chakra into various constructs. In terms of physical appearance, the chakra will cause her canine teeth to grow into fangs and her hair color will lighten slightly. When Otohime enters version one form the tailed beast chakra surrounding Otohime infuses itself with her body. Once fully infused, the body releases tailed beast chakra from the shoulder blades before Mizuchi crystallizes it to form a small and white draconic wing-like construct. This same white crystalline structure covers her ankles and wrist as well. This crystalline structure gives Otohime the ability to naturally absorb water through her mouth and convert into chakra to be used to restore her reserves and energize her body further. While she is in this form, her Water Release techniques become vastly stronger. On top of being powerful, the water Otohime produces gains the ability to absorb chakra from anyone it touches, making it very difficult to deal with. This allows Otohime to use a subcategory of Water Release known as the Mizuchi Arts. The Mizuchi Arts are a group of techniques that allow Otohime to use this enhanced version of water as a way to obtain Mizuchi's physical traits. This allows her to produce and shape water into a giant draconic claw, tail, or any other body part. It is believed that this group of techniques serve as a substitute for the common jinchūriki trait of being cloaked in the tailed beast's chakra in the shape of the Tailed Beast. In addition to these abilities, all of Otohime's physical traits and her chakra reserves receives a large boost. The physical traits that are enhanced the most is her durability and speed. In this state, Otohime is able to endure through a barrage of attacks and move so quickly that dojutsu users will find that they can barely track her movements. Otohime enters her version two state when the crystallized chakra beings to coat Otohime's body in a thin layer of Mizuchi's chakra. Once her body has been coated, it is crystallized to form a very hard layer of crystallized tailed beast chakra. The way it is crystallized makes it seem as if Otohime is covered in dragon scales. This crystallized tailed beast chakra is just as strong as dragon scales, giving Otohime an extra layer of protection. This layer of crystallized tailed beast chakra slowly yet continuously infused a bit of Mizuchi's tailed beast chakra with Otohime's body. When this happens her physical abilities are enhanced even further and her pupils become cat-like. The slitting of her eyes, allows Otohime to track down very fast targets and she gains the ability to break through or even reflect the average genjutsu. Unlike her previous states, this state can put a lot of strain on her mind and body. The amount of strain is so great that her regenerative abilities can't keep up, causing Otohime's body to tire out with every passing second. The longest Otohime has been able to stay in this form for fifteen minutes. When those fifteen minutes are up she will collapse to the ground, paralyzed with exhaustion. The transformation into her partial transformation starts when Otohime is encased in a large sphere of crystallized tailed beast chakra. The sphere shines brightly as it focuses a large amount of tailed beast chakra to Otohime's body. This causes her to transform into a smaller form of Mizuchi. Once the transformation is complete, the sphere breaks apart to reveal Otohime in her partial transformation. In this state, her physical traits except for her regenerative abilities decreases ever so slightly the large amount of tailed beast chakra within Otohime's body becomes easier to control. As it is easier to control there is no drawbacks to entering this form unlike the previous state. In addition, her chakra reserves are slightly larger. Furthermore, her skill with manipulating water and chakra increases dramatically, allowing her to manipulate both substances so easily that it becomes just another limb to Otohime. Taijutsu Taught to her by Hoori when he was alive, Otohime is a grand master of the Active Yin Style. This fighting style is her primary form of combat when she is forced into a situation where she has to engage in hand-to-hand combat. The Active Yin Style is a form of martial arts that puts an emphasis on the mental aspect of a fight. Like all martial artist who use this fighting style, Otohime divides a fight into three parts: the neutral phase, follow up phase, and the ending phase. Otohime believes that a fight constantly goes through these phases and controlling how and when the phases change is important if one wants to defeat your opponent. The strikes and movements of Active Yin Style can be described as more like soft techniques then hard techniques. The movements and strikes are fast and precise, each move they make and every thought they have is not wasted and has a purpose. In addition, Otohime like to stray away from grabs if possible because she believes it is a waste of movement. She does however, use throws by using the opponent's movements against them. Furthermore, due to her vast wisdom Otohime can figure out when a good time to break the rules of this fighting style and when not to, making her a very unpredictable fighter. Ninjutsu Water Release Yin Release Yang Release Genjutsu Most believe that Otohime skill with Genjutsu is severely lacking, possibly because of the fact that she only knows to Genjutsu techniques. This is not entirely true. While she isn't as skilled with Genjutsu as she is with Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, she isn't helpless with its. Which makes sense as Genjutsu would give her the chance of ending a fight without killing, making Genjutsu a very reliable tool for Otohime, despite her small lack of skill. Her lack of skill with casting Genjutsu is compensated by her skill with defusing Genjutsu. The combination of Otohime's incredible chakra control and her impressive mental prowess gives her nearly an immunity to Genjutsu. The Genjutsu she isn't able to break out of can usually be broken with the help of Mizuchi. Chakra Reserves and Control Basic Techniques Incantation Other info Water Manipulation Greatly Enhanced Mental Prowess Draconic Physiology Otohime may have the outer appearance of a human, her physical traits, biology, etc. match that of a dragon. It is suspected that this may be one side-effect of being the host of Mizuchi. While all of Otohime's physical abilities are on roughly the same level, the physical trait that stands out the most is her draconic strength, even though it is not her most used physical trait. Despite Otohime's small size, she actually possesses draconic strength. Her strength far exceeds what should be possible for any ordinary shinobi as she is able to compete with beings ten to fifteen times her size in a contest of strength alone. She was once reported to be able to knock down one of these beings with a single kick, making size pretty much irrelevant when fighting Otohime. It has been proven that Chakra Enhanced Strength doesn't help a lot either as it takes a lot of chakra to enhance one's strength to the point of being able to overtake Otohime. This is mostly because of how her quick reflexes and naturally speed greatly supplements her strength. She is able to move her limbs with great speed, allowing her to hit foes with a lot more force than usual. In addition, she is able to close the distance or get out of range of a punch or kick very quickly. Some people have claimed that she has vanished from sight for a brief second only to appear in another location a couple of feet away. Part in the Story Quotes Trivia *Otohime Watatsumi was inspired by a character I made on Fairy Tail Fanon called Otohime Dragonborn. **Otohime Watatsumi's Mizuchi Art was inspired by Otohime Dragonborn's main form of combat. Category:Jinchūriki Category:Sensor Type Category:Watatsumi Clan Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Information Broker